bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deema and Polly's Guppy Scout Adventure
Plot Deema tells her friends how She Molly,Zach,Leah and Polly beat Rupert,His gang and Splish Splash Splosh Transcript (The race started and off the guppies went.) Deema: "And so we're off." Molly: "I love the thrills of adventures." Zach: "The sun in your face." Leah: "The wind blowing through your hair." Deema: "The power of your nobel steep leaping over ever obstacles." Lucas: "Whoa." Evan: "Whoa." Rupert: "Whoa." (Deema is typewriting her story.) Molly: "What happened next Deema." Deema: "Well we're all doing great.Ya see everything was going to be the best after beating Rupert this far in life.But suddenly Rupert and his no good gang began to play more dirty tricks to slow us down." (Rupert and his gang put bales of hay to slow them down.Then Rupert turns the sign over and they put logs to slow them down.Meanwhile on the mountains.) Deema: "Always in the mood for an adventure.On the mountains I meant when out of a sunny blue sky we were hit by a blizzard only we realize it wasn't a blizzard at all." (Evan and Lucas were making a blizzard with a fan and snow.) Deema: "It looks like we're doomed until we spotted shelter." (The kids swim in the cave.Suddenly they heard noises.Evan and Lucas heard the noises as well.) Evan: "Uh what was that." Lucas: "The legendary abominable snow beast of the Mountain Peaks." Evan: "Let's get outta here." (Durinog the adventure When the guppies got to the balloons Rupert was there he was untying the balloons.) Zach: "Hey." Leah: "You can't do that." Molly: "It's." Deema: "Not." All: "Fair." Rupert: "It's fair but see if I care." Lucas: "Would you look at that he did it." Evan: "Wait look." (The kids we're running with Deema holding on to Polly.) Deema: "Hold on Polly." Molly: "Jump." (They jump and grabbed the rope of Rupert's balloon and swing to the closest of the three balloons.) All: "We made it." (Rupert lowers a ladder and his gang hops on.) Lucas: "Quick after them." (The kids are flying away from Rupert and his gang.) Deema: "Well Polly looks like we lost them." Molly: "Uh Deema look." (Evan is gonna burst their balloon with a hairpin.They lower their balloon each time The bullies lower their balloon after them.Suddenly the kids see the mountains.) Molly: "Oh no." Deema: "Quick Polly help us drop the ballast." (They drop the sand bags and they're heading for a mountain.) Deema: "Well there's no gettin' around we were gonna crash and there was nothing left to drop overboard to lighten the load nothing left but me." (They jump and they went over the mountain.) Lucas: "Wanna play hard ball huh let's do it." (He tried to do the same thing only to pop their balloon.The guppies flew over the mountain.) Deema: "Now guys jump." (They jump off the balloon.) Deema: "Before we knew it we were lost in the Mountain Wilderness.Until..." (A Saint Bernard Rescue Dog comes to the rescue.) Deema: "Look guys." Molly: "It's a St. Bernard Rescue Dog here to save us.Good news." (The Rescue Dog took them to a Tropical Fruit Stand.) Molly: "A tropical fruit stand." Deema: "Duh it has to be in my Greatest Guppy Scout Adventure Novel study ever." (They met a guy name Fruit Man Dan.) Fruit Man Dan: "Hey fellow travelers would you like a popsicle it's Chocolate Banana." Molly: "Guys look." Deema: "May we take the Banana Sled." Fruit Man Dan: "Uh certainly but what would you want with that." Molly: "Perhaps you might want to take a look at these and find out." (Molly give Fruit Man Dan the binoculars and saw Rupert and Splish Splash Splosh coming using the Balloon Basket as a sled.) Fruit Man Dan: "Aha looks like you got a Bully along with his gang and a pig heading your way." Molly: "Peel." Fruit Man Dan: "Sure thing." Both: "Thank you." Deema: "Hurry up guys they're gaining on us." (They sled away from the bullies as fast as they could.Evan and Lucas take one of the sleds.) Fruit Man Dan: "Why that's that's that's stealing." Evan: "No time to lose." Lucas: "See ya loser." (Rupert sleds through and takes a popsicle.) Fruit Man Dan: "Hey that's stealing too." Rupert: "One bad turn deserves another." Deema: "And so we sled down the mountain.And it was on to the final length of the race." Molly: "Hurry the bullies are coming." (They hurried up and set sailed Evan and Lucas fell off their sled.Rupert and Splish Splash Splosh lost control of his sled and lands in a Mud Puddle.) Rupert: "Ew Mud." (Evan and Lucas uses a fan to win the race.) Deema: "Hey you guys are cheating again." Lucas: "Well how else could bullies win." (It looks like the Bullies's team are gonna win when Evan and Lucas started fighting.) Lucas: "No I should win." (Evan and Lucas's boat spin in circles.) Both: "Whoa." (The Guppy Scouts Team has won the relay race.) Deema: "Alright we won." Molly: "I knew we can do this if we used teamwork." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures